1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for collecting waste solvents. In the manufacture of electronic or optical instrument assemblies, various cleaning solvents are used. It is often desirable to collect waste solvents used for this purpose and to maintain such waste solvents in separate containers for subsequent reclamation or disposal. It is also desirable, after being collected, to maintain these solvents in sealed containers so as to prevent the escape of vapors into the atmosphere. In many cases, such vapors are toxic and therefore need to be controlled. In other cases, the evaporation of the solvent may merely be wasteful.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to this invention, the pouring of liquids into sealed containers comprised an operation of several steps. First, the container had to be opened, a funnel had to be inserted into the container and held, and after pouring the liquid into the container the funnel had to be removed and the container cover replaced. This procedure was time consuming and awkward and thereby discouraged proper collection and storage of waste solvents.